Chapter 1 (PM)
Chapter 1: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress Chapter 1 involves the use several glitches and several important movement strategies. There is also an RNG component with the length of the Kooper shell minigame as well as with Fright Jar effectiveness. Coin collecting is also an essential part of Chapter 1 due to the purchase of Speedy Spin during Chapter 2. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding Encounters in Chapter One. Avoiding encounters during Chapter 1 is extremely important due to the coin collecting aspect that is necessary in order to buy Speedy Spin. If Mario enters an encounter, it is fastest to run away, which will cause Mario to lose coins. Notably difficult encounters to avoid on Pleasant Path are the Koopa near the Pow Block, the Koopa hiding in the Bush, and the Parakoopa near the last wooden bridge. Notably difficult encounters in Koopa Bros. Fortress are the Koopa near the cracked wall and key, the Parakoopa on the second floor, and the Bullet Bills. The following tutorials by AisforAndis display optimal movement strategies for avoiding encounters in Chapter 1: * Pleasant Path Part 1 (Toad Town to Koopa Village) * Pleasant Path Part 2 (Koopa Village to Koopa Bros. Fortress) * Pleasant Path Part 3 (Koopa Bros. Fortress to Toad Town) * Koopa Bros. Fortress Part 1 (Before "Pie Jump", notable for the Cracked Wall Koopa) * Koopa Bros. Fortress Part 2 (After "Pie Jump", notable for the Bullet Bills) Kooper Shell Minigame The Kooper Shell minigame is a major source of RNG in Chapter 1 and also contains one of the few version differences between Japanese and English. During the minigame, several fuzzies jump between a set of four trees, and the amount of times they jump from tree to tree as well as which tree the fuzzy with Kooper's shell stops at are both RNG factors. the more times the fuzzy jumps and the farther away from Mario he stops, the more time you will lose. Addtionally, the third phase of the minigame was slowed down in the English version due to it being very difficult on the Japanese version, making the Japanese version of the minigame faster, but harder. * See "tutorial" for Kooper Shell Minigame RNG by AisforAndis Fright Jar The Fright Jar is obtained on Pleasant Path and is used in an encounter with two Parakoopas in the Koopa Bros. Fortress basement. The Fright Jar is a significant source of RNG as it only has a 90% chance of success. If the fright jar fails to scare an enemy, it will cause a significant time loss as well as alter Mario's experience, which may be important depending on your route (although most routes have a backup strategy for this). Fire Bars If Mario jumps over one of the fire bars in the basement ten times, it will explode into a group of coins, which are necessary to buy Speedy Spin as quickly as possible. Effectively jumping over the fire bars can be difficult, and accidentally touching one of the fire bars will cause it to reset. * See tutorial for Fire Bars by AisforAndis "Pie Jump" (aka Switch Room Skip) The "Pie Jump" allows Mario to jump around two specific walls that he is not intended to be able to pass by. This allows for several small cutscene skips that would normally be seen after Kooper is used to hit a series switches in the room. The Pie Jump is not a glitch and is allowed in the Glitchless Category. * See tutorial on Pie Jump by AisforAndis Skips and Glitches Chapter 1 Staircase Skip Chapter 1 Staircase Skip is a two part skip that allows Mario to skip a "required" encounter as well as a short cutscene. The first part of the skip allows Mario to fall out of bounds into the basement without lowering the staircase, while the second part of the skip allows Mario to escape the basement. * Seetutorial for Chapter 1 Staircase Skip by GigaDB Log Skip Log Skip gives Mario access to the southern portion of Toad Town early and is used to skip a large portion of Chapter 1 in the Any% and Any% No Wrong Warp categories. Log skip utilizes out of bounds Loading Zone Storage in order to bypass the logs that prevent Mario from reaching southern Toad Town during Chapter 1. * See Log Skip Important Badges and Items Badges: Power Bounce: One of the most useful badges in the game. It is found in a cell in the Koopa Bros. Fortress. Allows Mario to Jump on an enemy multiple times. When combined with other badges it can be a powerful tool of destruction. Speedy Spin: The most useful badge in the game (movement wise). It is purchased a Rowf's Badge Shop for 50 coins. It is a must have badge which increases the distance that a spin takes you. Items: POW Block: A useful item for taking out Koopas in Koopa Bros. Fortress. Gives all enemies 2 damage. It has different uses depending on the category. Overall an essential item in Chapter 1. Fire Flower: Used on the Fuzzys in the minigame and the Koopa Bros. Inflicts 3 damage to all enemies. It has different uses depending on the category. Fright Jar: An item that scares enemies away. It has a 90% chance of working (in Ch 1). An essential item that is obtained in all catagories. It has different uses depending on the category. Category:Paper Mario chapters Category:Paper Mario chapters